This invention relates to a method for marking or lettering metallic components, specifically those consisting of titanium or titanium alloys.
It is known to letter or mark metallic components using lasers. For example, this is accomplished by means of a mask which contains the lettering or marking. However, it is also possible to apply a marking or lettering directly by appropriately sweeping a laser beam. As a result, a thermal deformation takes place in the microstructure of the metallic component in the area close to the surface. Although such a marking is permanent it possibly has an adverse effect with regard to the strength of the metallic component.
Further, it is known to apply a paste to a metallic component and to treat it thermally using a laser light in order that a fixed union be established between the paste which is applied and the metallic component. The disadvantages are the expenditure that the known method involves and the fact that it is possible to remove such a lettering or marking.